bleachmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Round Table Discussion
This is the Logs of the Round Table discussions turned into a Q&A format. Power Power is defined as abilities, affinities, attributes, skills. They are one of the spices that make your own character stand out differently then your fellow characters. Powers are achieved differently per person and character, some people may start with some inate ability for their power and others may need to strive to even begin to use it. Q: "What would be an example of a Quincy power." A: Example 1: His power is to wield the 5 elements of the quincy in combat in conjunction with his sword skills. He favors water and ice ginto over the other elements but has a working understanding of all 5 and has been known to implement them in the way he functions in combat. Several times he will freeze his own arm with ice ginto creating a gauntlet out of ice to be able to defend attacks against him. His weapon starts as a simple carved bokken it evolve into a reishi katana sword which he hopes to be able to merge ginto into to give his melee attacks element flavors at thsis point he hopes to be able to apply two ginto at once to produce new effects. As it evolves into its final form he hopes to be able to be able to create and wield a reishi sword for each element and stab them into his opponents to create even more combination attacks and hopefully that one ultimate divine into attack that he is hoping for. Example 2: The blade it self carved from a blackened branch taken from the sacred tree. It was then sculpted in to a fine blade soaked thoroughly and polished with the dew from the leaves of the tree during three generations of Quincy preparation as the scabbard was submerged in the lava flows that occured during that time period. The scabbard and hilt of the weapon is crafted from pure refined and polished black diorite. The volcanic rock is said to be second in hardness only to precious gems in the natural world. His predecessors never had the opportunity to use it due to how long it takes for the element to set in to the stone. He will be the first generation to finally sheath the blade and unlock its true potential. Tier 1: The Irresistible Blade - The fire power that can be contained in the wooden weapon is immense.Simply drawing it can produce waves of flames if enough reishi is stored or borrowed from the sheath and the blade can be heated in order to cut through most any thing like butter. Tier 2: The Immovable Scabbard - The scabbard being the part of the weapon most thoroughly heated and constantly containing the power of elemental fire is able to be used as a medium for various forms of containment of power absoprion of power and barriers against attacks or reiatsu of various kinds. It is able to convert and unleash power back as well in an extreme form of reflection. Tier 3: The Sheathed Blade - By far the most powerful form and usage of the weapon. Mastery of the weapon allows for the amplification of the blade's nature to be channeled through the entirety of the weapon to unimaginable levels. Fully releasing the weapon's potential through a direct combination of the ginto repository and the reiatsu channeling sacred wood allows for it to no longer be used as a mere sword but as a manifestation of fire itself that is tempered only by the skill and will of the user. Example 3: For powers I'm looking to basically combine his element affinty of wind with his archery. Basically giving him more versatility when attacking. Yes he is able to use home made arrows as well as channeling reiatsu into his arrows for more punching power but with the addition of wind he is capable of of creating rail gun type attacks that are able to pierce targets with tougher hides as well as armor. But also I'm looking at allowing him to shoot arrows up into the sky and create like a tornado barrier trapping his opponents as well as suffocating them. If they want to escape I guess they're going to have to out run F5 gale tornados. I would also like to have him be able to combine a second element for more powerful arrow attacks. Muramasa says, "Ok, so Quincy powers are kinda all have similar form, they state their weapon (every Quincy has a weapon) how their weapon evolves, sometimes the shape of their weapon and how it shrinks into their focus, their ginto choice and how it plays into things (are they focusing on their ginto choice or do they plan to learn all 5 elements , how do they plan to use it), and usually I ask them to include a mention of their merit (in power for all races I expect it to include a note about your merit). Goals Goals: A goal in background terminology is defined as a personal reason for your character to be motivated. To wish to move forward in the game. Really the reason behind the goal can be what you are secretly striving for your entire game life or even something that could potentially be resolved in a real life year of playing. You are not two dimensional nor should your character be. A goal should have depth and reason behind it As staff being able to see a players goal allows us to make sure they integrate well with the current faction of their choice and helps get that player involved more easily so they aren't fiddling their fingers out of cg all now what and hoping someone rps with them. Q: "I would like a example of a Hollow goal." A: Example 1: First off and his most pressing goal right at front is to locate and brutally murder and devour all the family of those he murdered in life and those who put him to death. He doesn't know why he wants to kill these people but it's a pressing desire at the back of his mind. Second off starts off as a basic gain power scheme but for the purpose of defeating the Barenesa Mercedes at her own game in the arena free for alls taking her holdings for his own. Failing that rising to the ranks to be choosen as an enforcer for the queen seems like the next best thing to being able to rule over a barony. Example 2: -Find synergy between oppossing but equal bonded souls. -Join the Eternidad after observing their structure. -Work way up through the ranks through prowess and manipulation where need be. -Get ever closer to the Soul Queen... Muramasa says, "Now then the first example is before the ruling that you can't remember the past life. The second half though is still very valid, that person wants to become a leader of a part of the society in HM." Muramasa says, "The second example, a valid self discovery goal for part 1 and 2, then noting the plan for what he wants to do."